


Off Day

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: Relaxing day for the trio





	Off Day

You let out a big yawn as you watched Gavin does his rep. You’re sitting on one of the yoga ball, in a tanktop with your capoiera garb. Capoiera class had ended half an hour ago and you did a few sets of cardio and abs training before your husband distracted you with his boxing training. That man, no matter how much of an ass he is, (he does have great ass) is very attractive and hot in a very zaddy kind of way.

You’re definitely married him for his amazing ass.

From your seat on the yoga ball, you noticed a few gym goers checking him out and you smiled boastfully from your seat. That’s my motherfuckin husband right there. You trust him well enough not to be jealous of folks who tried to flirt with him, his wedding ring on his finger is enough ward off most people. But for Nines, he always kept a watchful eye on the people who tried to flirt with either one of you and Gavin. Nines is the more possessive one between the three of you.

You staring at Gavin made him worked out twice as hard because he knows you appreciate his backside view. He stopped for a break and turn to make eye contact with you. He gave you a sly smile “Fuckin pervert.” He chuckles as he went over to you to get a drink and took off his tank top. You immediately took out your money and lean back on the yoga ball. “Strip for me baby.” you did a sad attempt on a husky voice, winking, hands ready to throw him your money. He run his hand thru his hair and gave his sexiest smile, threw you his sweat soaked shirt. “I’m married to a possessive husband and a very obsessive spouse. I don’t think you want to fight with those two.” “I won’t tell if you don’t.” Both you and Gavin had a staring contest before Gavin started to laugh, breaking out of character, “Idiot.”

Gavin opened the door to your house and both of you were greeted with a whiff of freshly made pasta and carbonara sauce. “Honey! We’re home~” you both said in a singsong tone, Nines only answered the both of you with a grunt and went back to his pasta. Discarding both yours and Gavin’s sports wear into the washing machine. You went over to Nines, gave a peck on his cheek and you attach yourself to his side, leaning on his shoulder. Gavin, doesn’t want to lose to you, also does the same thing. Both of you start to make faces at each other and bicker on who gets to hug Nines first.

Nines sighed and rolled his eyes. “God, a man can’t cook in peace in this household. You two idiots would be eating instant noodles if you don’t shut up.” he tried to hold his irritated face but the corner of his mouth is betraying him. “You love us too much to let us eat instant noodles.” Gavin said and you agree with him.

Both of you smiled at each other before bursting out laughing. “Aww don’t you miss us?” you looked up at him and gave him a sad puppy look. “You were only out for a few hours.” he made a face but smiled when both you and Gavin kissed his cheeks at the same time. You left his side to prepare the plates. Gavin, still attached to Nines’, rubbed his face on his shoulder, like a cat "Smells good, chef. Nines is such a husband material. We’re pretty lucky to get this guy with us (Y/N)” You laughed in respond. "Of course my loves. We all know, and my family agrees, that I am the husband of the house and both of you are the wives.” He chuckled at both of you and Gavin’s eye roll at this comment.

“What a lazy day.” Gavin said after yawning from underneath you. You are all chilling on the couch after a hearty brunch, with you flopped face down on top of Gavin and he had his head perched on Nines’ thighs. You shrug and nuzzled your face against his neck. Gavin’s arms is wrapped around you and Nines runs his hand thru Gavin’s hair. It was days like this that you all appreciate the company of each other. With Nines reading, you and Gavin taking catnaps, it feels homely. They are home. They’re your home.


End file.
